


House Call

by zebraljb



Series: In Sickness and in Health [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry has a new primary care physician and isn't happy about it...until he meets Dr. Unwin.  He has an unexpected reaction to the beautiful doctor, which leads to a date, which leads to a drink, horrible puns and innuendos, and a trip upstairs to Harry's bedroom.Amazing art provided by Sway.Now with an amazing sequel by Sway!!Netflix & ChillNow with ANOTHER story by Sway,FacetimeNow the first part in a series, "In Sickness and in Health."





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a doctor's appointment a few days ago and my provider was GORGEOUS. I spoke to two enablers (Sway & Wyvernwolf), and they both encouraged this beast.

 

“I will be late tomorrow,” Harry announces to Merlin as he closes his computer and cleans off his desk.

“I’ll alert the media,” Merlin says wryly, leaning back in his chair and frowning. “May I ask why?”

“Doctor’s appointment,” Harry says, making the two words sound like “self-castration.”

“I can save ye the time,” Merlin replies. “Ye are old. Ye are falling apart, and ye could stand to lose a stone or two.”

“I am at a very healthy weight,” Harry says, even though he knows Merlin’s just trying to get a rise out of him. “Make sure Tristan does the inventory, and we need to call Mr. Byerly to reschedule that fitting for Wednesday.”

“How late are ye planning on being?”

“It’s a new provider…Dr. Heller has retired.” Harry sounds as if the man has committed a crime. “It’s just a yearly exam but with a new doctor…” Harry sighs. “Bugger it all.”

“Like I said, have him call me. I will tell him everything that’s wrong with ye.” Merlin gives him a happy smile.

“Do fuck off, Hamish.” Harry closes his briefcase and stands up. “Have a good evening.”

“Ye as well, Harry.”

 

“All right, Mr. Hart.” The nurse winds up the blood pressure cuff and hangs it in its space on the wall. “That’s all your vitals. The doctor will be in shortly.”

“Thank you.” Harry leans back on the exam table and picks up a magazine. Golf. He flips to the next. Cars. He picks up the next. Hunting. Really. He then reaches into the basket on the other side of the table. He comes out with a hardback book entitled “The Life Cycle Library for Young People: How Life Begins from Conception to Birth.” Almost against his will he opens it and flips through it.

“Sexual intercourse begins when the husband puts his penis into his wife’s vagina. The husband and wife lie close to each other in a comfortable position. During intercourse, the husband and wife move gently back and forth against each other. This movement causes the penis and vaginal wall to be stimulated.” Harry slaps the book shut. “Christ…no wonder I prefer men. This makes straight sex sound absolutely ghastly.” He sighs and lays back, closing his eyes. There are so many things he could be doing right now. The tailor shop is staffed with excellent employees, but Harry prefers to be onsite as much as possible. Kingsman is his baby, after all.

“Mr. Hart. I hope I haven’t kept you waiting.” The door opens and closes.

“It’s all right,” Harry lies, opening his eyes and sitting up. “I do…understand.”

It takes everything Harry has in him not to let his mouth fall open. The young man in front of him is absolutely stunning. He’s in his early thirties, with sandy brown hair, sparkling green eyes, and the pinkest lips Harry has ever seen. His jawline is sharp and the skin of his face is soft and hairless. There is an interesting mole on his throat, and his biceps actually bulge against the restriction of his white coat. He’s wearing green scrubs with pugs on them, and the lightweight fabric does wonders for a pair of gorgeous thighs.

“I’m Gary Unwin.” The doctor holds out his hand.

“Yes. I mean, Hart. Harry Hart.” Harry shakes his hand and wonders if should ask for a brain scan while he’s there. Obviously he’s lost the ability to speak intelligently.

“So…let’s see.” Dr. Unwin sits on the rolling stool and pulls up to the computer. He clicks a few things. “Yearly exam. You do them regularly. Good for you. So many men of your generation seem to think they’ll live forever, and they don’t come in for regular check-ups.”

“My health is important to me,” Harry says faintly.

“Not that you’re old,” Dr. Unwin says over his shoulder. “I just realized how that sounded.”

“I’m sure to you I’m quite ancient, Dr. Unwin.”

“Nah…you’re quite fit.” A pink tinge touches the doctor’s cheeks and he turns back to the computer. “Any complaints?”

“Just the usual aches and pains. I try to exercise regularly, eat fairly well…although I do indulge in pudding after my Sunday roast,” Harry admits.

“Nothing wrong with that.” Dr. Unwin scrolls a bit. “Blood pressure good…your last bloodwork looks good. Cholesterol is excellent. You are a poster child for good health, Mr. Hart.”

“Harry,” he corrects quickly.

“Harry,” the doctor says with a nod. He grabs a few things and places them on the table near the bed. “Let’s start at the top and work down, shall we?”

“Whatever you like,” Harry says, meaning it in about five hundred different ways. It’s been so long since he’s had sex that he’s wondering if they’ve changed it, and this young man is his absolute perfect type. He’s always preferred younger men, and this gorgeous specimen is every wet dream he’s ever had. Of course it’s only a dream…a young man like this would never look at an old man like Harry, even if he is quite fit for a man closing in on his sixtieth birthday.

The doctor checks his ears and up his nose, and then looks in his eyes. As he leans in to inspect Harry’s mouth and throat Harry gets a whiff of an incredible cologne. Harry can see the lovely dusting of his eyelashes and it takes everything he has not to whimper. Dr. Unwin’s fingers are gentle as they probe along the side of Harry’s throat. “Feels good, looks good so far.” Dr. Unwin gives him an encouraging smile. “If you wouldn’t mind removing your shirt?”

My shirt? Of course. And my trousers. And my pants, Harry thinks. But he says, “Of course. My apologies…I should have been ready for you.”

He nervously unbuttons his outer shirt and lays it on the table behind him. He sits in his vest and shivers a bit. “I’ll make this quick,” Dr. Unwin promises, and Harry wants to beg him to do just the opposite…make it last forever. The doctor’s hands are warm against his skin, and he gently lays Harry back to push at his abdomen after checking his heart and listening to his lungs. He asks all the usual questions about Harry’s eating and toilet habits, and Harry’s proud that he doesn’t blush.

What DOES happen absolutely mortifies him. As Dr. Unwin’s hands innocently check his body, that traitorous body starts to respond. His cock plumps a bit with each touch, but then the doctor says, “All right then…I’ll need you to drop your trousers. I’ll make this part quick.”

The thought of Dr. Unwin touching him anywhere below the belt has Harry’s evil cock springing to attention. Harry wishes the ground would open up and swallow him. This beautiful man touches bodies for a living. He won’t give a flying fuck about what Harry has under his trousers…but that particular body part doesn’t seem to care. Harry frantically wills it to go down, but to no avail.

“I…if I could…” Harry stammers. He sits up far too quickly and the room does actually spin. “Just a moment.”

“Mr. Hart…Harry…are you quite all right?”

“I’m feeling a bit…light-headed,” Harry whispers.

Dr. Unwin maneuvers him to the edge of the table. “Head between your knees…there’s a good bloke.” He rubs Harry’s back. “All right?”

“Y-yes. How embarrassing. I do apologize,” Harry murmurs.

“Please don’t. These things happen.” Dr. Unwin squats between Harry’s legs and looks up at him. “Try to sit up straight. Take a few deep breaths.”

“Thank you.” Harry looks up at the ceiling and breaths deeply. He gasps as he looks down and realizes the doctor is absolutely on eye level with the bulge pressing against the front of Harry’s trousers. The doctor says nothing, simply raises a perfect eyebrow. “I…I am so sorry, Dr. Unwin. This sort of thing probably happens to you all the time, but I…I assure you it has NEVER happened to me. I deeply apologize if I’ve offended you, or…”

“Not at all, Harry.” Dr. Unwin gives him a kind smile. “It’s not offensive in the slightest. In fact, it’s quite…flattering.” There’s that pink tinge on his cheeks again.

“Oh.” Harry’s cheeks turn red as well.

“Are you feeling better?”

“I suppose so.”

“Good.” Dr. Unwin slowly stands up and returns to his stool. “We will…ah…skip the genital and proctology exam. This time.”

“I am most grateful,” Harry mumbles, wishing he could strangle himself with Dr. Unwin’s stethoscope.

Dr. Unwin clicks a few things on the computer and types some more. “Well, Harry, you seem to be in perfect health.”

“Thank you,” Harry whispers.

Dr. Unwin holds out his hand and Harry takes it. This time the younger man holds on a bit longer, looking into Harry’s eyes. “It was very nice to meet you, Harry.”

“And you as well. Again, I apologize.”

“Please,” Dr. Unwin says, and he’s almost begging. “Don’t.” He hands Harry his shirt. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“All right.” Harry looks down at his shirt and waits for the door to close. He cannot believe this just happened. They’re probably going to ask him to leave the practice altogether.

He has the last button done and is reaching for his jacket when the door opens again. Harry is surprised to see Dr. Unwin. “If you have a moment, Harry?”

“Of course. Is…is something wrong?”

“No. I just wanted you to know that I’m requesting that your care be transferred to Dr. Ainsely. She’s a lovely woman, quite skilled, and she will be a perfect match for you. As a doctor, I mean.”

“Oh.” Harry blushes and looks down at his shoes.

“I don’t date my patients, you see,” Dr. Unwin says almost shyly, and Harry’s head snaps up. “And…I thought perhaps you’d like to ask me on a date.”

“I…you?”

“Yes.”

“But I’m…”

“A patient?”

“I was going to say old.”

“You aren’t old in the slightest, Harry. And even if you’re older than me…it just so happens that is my exact preference.” Dr. Unwin leans against the closed door. “So…are you going to leave me hanging or ask me out?”

“I…are you busy Friday evening?”

“It just so happens I am not.” Dr. Unwin’s smile is blinding. He pulls a card from his pocket and writes something on the back. “Here’s my mobile number. Call or text me. During the day I might not answer, but I’m usually home by seven.”

“All right.” Harry stares at the card in wonder.

“Have a good day, Harry.” Dr. Unwin winks at him before leaving the exam room.

 

Harry somehow makes it out of the room and down to the receptionist desk. He checks out and makes his appointment with Dr. Ainsley for the next year before wandering out to the street and calling for a cab. He practically stumbles into the tailor shop and barely makes it to a chair in Merlin’s office before falling over.

“Please, Harry, have a seat.”

“I…thank you,” Harry whispers.

“Are ye all right?” Merlin frowns. “Did they draw blood again? I know ye are not a fan of needles.”

“No blood.”

“Did they give ye a shot?”

“No shots. They gave me a date.”

“A date for what?”

“Dinner. Or perhaps a movie? I don’t know. We didn’t discuss it. What do people DO on dates these days?”

“Netflix and chill,” Merlin says immediately, frowning when Harry doesn’t give him a smart remark. “Harry, what exactly happened?”

“My new doctor asked me on a date. Well, he asked me to ask HIM on a date.”

“Isn’t that against some sort of regulation or something?”

“Oh, well, he’s not my doctor anymore. He transferred my care. Because of the date.”

Merlin gets up and makes a cup of tea, adding a shot from the flask in his desk drawer before handing the cup to Harry. “Start from the beginning.”

Harry takes a sip and coughs. “Jesus, Merlin.” Merlin smiles at him. “He’s absolutely beautiful. Stunning. Green eyes, gorgeous arse, thighs…” Harry shakes his head. “He was performing the exam and I got…aroused.”

Merlin stares at him. “Tell me you’re joking.”

“I wish I was. He noticed, of course, and was very kind about it. But then he returned to the room and told me he was transferring my care because he doesn’t date patients, and he wants to date me. Me.”

“Are ye sure he was really a doctor? Perhaps he stole a lab coat and pretended…”

“Ha bloody ha,” Harry says, glaring at him. He pulls the card from his pocket. “Gary Unwin. And he gave me his mobile number.”

“Well. Only you, Harry Hart.”

“Quite,” Harry says with a sigh.

“Well, what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to…I don’t know.” Harry frowns. “He’s close to thirty years younger than I am, Merlin. There is NO way…”

“Harry, he went to the trouble of transferring your care. Call him.”

“Merlin…”

“CALL him.”

Harry storms out of Merlin’s office and heads for his own. He looks up “Netflix and chill” as soon as he logs onto his computer and blushes at the result.

 

Harry makes his dinner, eats it, and cleans up. He washes every dish, dries them, and neatly puts them away. He wipes down the counters and even throws out expired items in the refrigerator. Throughout this entire process his mobile sits on the table glaring at him alongside Dr. Unwin’s business card. He shouldn’t call. He’s certain Dr. Unwin was simply being nice, taking pity on an old man who obviously can no longer control his bodily functions. But then again, he’d gone to all the trouble to transfer Harry’s care…and this was after one ten minute appointment and the hint of Harry’s prick against his trousers. Hmmm.

“Oh, fuck it,” Harry says out loud, realizing that Merlin will never let him live it down. He pours himself a cup of tea and sits down at the kitchen table. He starts fussing with his hair and shakes his head. The poor man can’t SEE him. He dials the number before he can stop himself.

“Dr. Unwin.”

“Dr. Unwin. I…uh…this is Harry. Harry Hart.”

“Mr. Hart!” Dr. Unwin actually sounds excited. “How nice to hear from you!”

“Harry, please,” Harry says, blushing.

“Well, now that I’m no longer your doctor, you may call me Eggsy.”

“Eggsy?”

“Old nickname. I guess when I was small I went through a phase of only wanting to eat scrambled eggs, so my Da started calling me Eggsy. It stuck. Besides…who wants to go through life with a name like Gary?”

“I assure you that I’m not winning any awards with Harry,” Harry says and is gifted with a deep husky laugh.

“I think you are quite award-winning, Harry,” Eggsy says, and Harry blushes again. “Christ, that was quite a line, wasn’t it?”

“I appreciate it,” Harry responds and Eggsy chuckles again. “I…I was a bit apprehensive about calling, I must admit. I wasn’t sure you really wanted me to.”

“Harry, I don’t give that number out to every fit gent that walks through my office door,” Eggsy says. “I wanted you to call. I meant it.”

“All right,” Harry says shyly. “Did…did you have a good rest of the day?”

“Well, yes, until a toddler vomited on my shoes and a woman fainted when we tried to draw blood. Believe me when I tell you that you were most definitely the high point of my day.”

“I aim to please,” Harry says before he can stop himself.

“That’s most definitely what I’m hoping for,” Eggsy says in a low voice and Harry feels faint. “How about you? How was your day? I…did I see in your file that you’re a tailor?”

“Yes,” Harry says, pleased that Eggsy remembers. “I own Kingsman Tailors on Saville Row.”

“Wow…impressive. I’ve never been there but have heard good things about it.”

“You must come in sometime. I would be happy to take your measurements and come up with something…nice.” Harry realizes how dirty he sounds. “Oh, I do apologize. I’m quite shit at this.”

“Nah, you’re doing just fine,” Eggsy replies and Harry can hear him grinning. “I will definitely take you up on that.”

“Please do,” Harry whispers.

“Well, Harry, while I am happy to hear your voice, I’m quite knackered. Long day, and I was in early to open up. So if you could get around to the part where you officially ask me out, I’d appreciate it.”

“Well, I, uh…” Harry wipes a hand over his face. “I’m terribly sorry, Eggsy…it’s been, well, years since I’ve done this. I’m a bit rusty.”

“It’s all right. Like getting back on a bike, right?”

“I do hope so. What…what would you like to do?”

“It’s been ages since I’ve been out for a nice dinner.”

“Dinner it is. What would you prefer? Italian? Chinese? Thai?”

“They all sound aces, but Italian will do.”

“I know just the place,” Harry says honestly. “Excellent food, wonderful atmosphere, intimate enough to converse without needing to yell.”

“Sounds excellent.”

“How is Friday at eight? I know you said you’re normally home by seven.”

“You remembered!” Eggsy says, sounding pleased. “Yes, that would be fine.”

“Text me your address and I’ll pick you up.”

“That’s not necessary, Harry. I can…”

“I pick up my dates,” Harry interrupts. “It’s what a gentleman does.”

“And you are most definitely a gentleman,” Eggsy says, sounding as if he likes the idea.

 

Merlin takes one look at him when he gets in the door and says, “Jesus Christ, ye did it.”

“How…” Harry shakes his head. “I’m not discussing this with you.”

“Oh ye most certainly are.” He pours them each a cup of coffee and points to the chair by his desk. “Sit.”

“I have things to do. And so do you. Aren’t there spreadsheets you need to create, invoices to pay?”

“I have all day to do work.” Merlin looks at him expectantly.

“I…I called him.”

“And?”

“I do believe we flirted.”

“Imagine that,” Merlin says with a straight face. “And ye didn’t go up in smoke. Good for you.”

“We have a date for Friday. I’m taking him to dinner. I’m thinking Palloncino Verde.”

“Excellent choice. Call right away and make a reservation, that way ye can get that little half-booth in the corner.”

“I know how to go on a date, Merlin, I don’t need you to instruct me,” Harry says almost angrily.

“I dinnae know about that. How long has it been? Ye may be better off with me in your ear…perhaps we could get an earpiece of some sort, I could give direction from home?”

“That is utterly ridiculous.” Harry gets up. “I can manage a date with a very lovely, very handsome young man on my own.” Merlin raises his eyebrows. “I can!”

“I have every faith in ye, Harry,” Merlin says. “But do ye have faith in yourself?”

“No,” Harry mutters, sitting back down again. “I don’t know what young people want, how they do things.”

“Harry.” Merlin’s face is serious. “How do ye wish the date to go?”

“I’d like to pick him up, take him to a nice restaurant. I’d like to hold his chair out for him, order the wine. I’d like to look at his beautiful green eyes in the candlelight and learn all about him.”

“That sounds quite lovely,” Merlin tells him. “He’s obviously an intelligent and mature young man, Harry. He’s a doctor. And he’s interested…he told you to ask him out.”

“Right.”

“How about AFTER dinner?” Merlin’s hazel eyes twinkle.

“After…dinner?” Harry allows his mind to wander. “Oh…that would be…”

“Make sure the sheets are clean and you have protection,” Merlin says, shuffling some papers together. “Now off you go. I need to get to work.”

“Bastard,” Harry gripes as he leaves the office. As if he can think of anything else but Eggsy spread out on his bed.

 

Harry smooths down his jacket once more before knocking on the door of Eggsy’s flat. He’s always loved this navy blue suit, feeling it slimmed his waist and accentuated his legs quite nicely. Now, however, he feels like a doddering old man.

“Harry.” Eggsy beams at him as soon as he opens the door. “Lovely to see you again.”

“You as well.” Harry’s mouth is suddenly dry. Eggsy is wearing a deep grey suit. Not quite bespoke but obviously tailored for him. The fabric hugs his arse and thighs perfectly and Harry is completely distracted.

“Let me grab my keys…” Eggsy darts back inside. “Come on in.”

“Thank you.” Harry stands by the door and looks around the flat. It’s sunny and bright, with pictures of a little girl on every flat surface. His heart sinks. “She’s…she’s quite lovely.”

“What? Oh.” Eggsy smiles proudly and picks up one of the framed photographs. “That’s my flower.”

Harry looks down at the smiling child. “Charming.”

“Isn’t she? That’s Daisy…my sister.”

“Oh.” Harry tries not to sound as relieved as he feels. “How old is she?”

“Eight. She’s a firecracker…smart as a whip, not too proud to say.”

Harry leads him out the door and downstairs. “Here we are.” He holds open the passenger door.

“Nice ride,” Eggsy says approvingly, actually patting the top of the Mercedes. He slides onto the seat and Harry closes the door. Once Harry’s inside he continues, “I love cars…a bit of a hobby of mine. I just don’t have the need for one here in the city.”

“My home came with a parking spot on the street…only reason I have this,” Harry says. “Bit of a midlife crisis gift to myself a few years back.”

“Midlife? Christ, Harry…you have years ahead of you,” Eggsy says with a grin. “I should know. I’ve seen your medical records.”

“I have my vices, I assure you,” Harry says.

“I cannot wait to find out,” Eggsy says and Harry blushes in the dark. They make small talk on the short ride downtown to the carpark.

“The restaurant is just around the corner,” Harry says. “They’re quite busy for dinner but I managed to get us a reservation.”

“Wonderful. I’m starving…haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“Really, Dr. Unwin, must I lecture you about eating three solid meals a day?” Harry teases.

“I know…my nurses are on me all the time about it.”

Harry holds the door of the restaurant and allows Eggsy to go in first. He heads for the podium and says, “Reservation for two…the name is Hart.”

“Yes, Mr. Hart. Right this way. Would you care for a wine list this evening?”

Harry glances at Eggsy, who shrugs. “Yes, please.” Again Harry lets Eggsy go first, allowing his eyes to wander over the glorious arse as it follows the maître d’.

As soon as they reach the table Harry steps around them to hold out a chair. “Thanks,” Eggsy says quietly, smiling up at Harry as he sits down. Harry takes the other seat and the menus are placed on the table. “This is really nice,” Eggsy says, looking around the room.

“This is one of the best tables. I’m so glad we were able to get it.”

The booth is a half-circle tucked into a corner of the room. The seat is covered in red velvet, and the linens on the table are dark red and cream. As Harry had hoped, Eggsy’s eyes sparkle in the candlelight. “You come here often, then?”

“Only on special occasions.”

“How many dates?” Eggsy asks, and Harry clears his throat.

“One. With my best friend.” Eggsy raises an eyebrow. “One disastrous date where we thought we’d find out if there was any spark between us. He brought me here.”

“And?”

“And it was an absolute nightmare. We called it a night almost as soon as our plates were cleared, and we never spoke of it again.”

“How long ago was that?”

“Twenty years ago.” Harry smiles faintly. “He still brings me here on my birthday, though.”

“Well, then.” Eggsy closes his menu. “I will trust you to order.”

Harry stares at him. “Really?”

“Of course. You come here with your best friends decades after a horrible date you’d both like to forget. Obviously the food is good, and you know the menu well. I don’t like alfredo sauce but everything else is fair game.”

“All right.” Harry glances over the menu. “How do you feel about spice?”

“A little spice is good now and then, if you know the right times to use it,” Eggsy says with a wink. Harry hides behind his menu.

The waiter appears and Harry orders a bottle of wine, along with Caesar salads, seafood fra diablo for Eggsy and crab tortellini alfredo for himself. “At least I know you won’t try to steal any of my food,” he says with a grin. He then pats his stomach. “Although alfredo sauce is the last thing I should be eating.”

“You’re well fit, Harry. A little alfredo isn’t going to hurt you.” Eggsy smiles his thanks to the wine steward as their glasses are filled.

“You cannot imagine the hours I will have to put in at the gym to make up for it,” Harry tells him. “You will learn someday, when you’re as old as I am.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says seriously. “Please don’t keep going on about your age. I’ve always preferred older men, and if I didn’t think you were attractive, I wouldn’t be here.”

“Oh. I…I’m sorry. I suppose I’m a bit nervous about it.” Harry blushes and looks down at his fork.

“Well don’t be. The only person worried about your age is you.” Eggsy takes a sip of his wine. “So…tell me how you became a tailor.”

“Well, I was in the military,” Harry tells him. “I served for about ten years. Once I was a civilian again I floundered about a bit, trying to find something to do. I’d always done my own mending in the service, and I realized I enjoyed doing it. I found a very sweet older gentleman willing to take me on as a student, and I slowly learned to sew. My father passed when I was forty and left me a decent sum, and I used that to open my own shop.”

“And your best mate?”

“Merlin. I met him in the army. He pretty much showed up on my doorstep the day after I opened, informing me in no uncertain terms that he could not possibly allow me to “fiddle about” on my own, that I would obviously need someone to manage the money. He was quite right.”

“You’re lucky. He sounds like a good bloke.”

“He is the bane of my existence…and I couldn’t survive without him,” Harry says honestly. “What about you? Did you always want to be a doctor?”

“No. I wanted to be an Olympic gymnast.” Harry stares at him sharply but it’s obvious he’s being serious. “I started as a kid…was good, too. Then I blew out my knee a month before Olympic trials.”

“Oh, Eggsy.” Harry reaches over and touches his hand. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s all right. Was rough then, but Jesus…that was fifteen years ago. I’m over it now.” Eggsy sighs and takes a few bites of his salad. “Was really interested in how the surgeon repaired my knee…thought maybe I’d do that. Studied hard, worked three jobs.” Eggsy blushes a bit. “I come from Estate housing. Not a lot of money floating around. I try hard to cover it up, but the accent sneaks out now and then.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” Harry says honestly.

“Made my way into university and as I started thinking about medical school, I realized I didn’t want to become a surgeon. I wanted to go into family practice. So many people in my neck of the woods don’t get good healthcare, and I wanted to do something about it.”

“But I met you…”

“Yeah, I know.” Eggsy makes a face. “Not exactly a free clinic, is it? I got a bit…disenchanted with the way my first clinic was run, and I quit. I thought about it and realized it didn’t matter what the background of the patients was. Everyone deserves decent healthcare, so here I am, working at the office where we met…arousing my patients.” He winks at Harry.

“Will I ever be able to live that down?” Harry looks down at his flatware again.

“Hey.” This time Eggsy touches Harry’s hand, and Harry slowly looks up. Eggsy isn’t smiling, doesn’t look as if he’s making fun. “I meant what I said…that was incredibly flattering. Someone like you having that kind of reaction moments after meeting me? I…that’s never happened before.”

“I highly doubt that,” Harry says with a tiny chuckle. “I can assure you it’s never happened to me. Most embarrassing.”

“Please don’t be embarrassed,” Eggsy pleads. “Trust me, after that my thoughts weren’t exactly professional.”

Harry can’t keep a small smile from his face. He’s saved from replying by the arrival of their food. Eggsy eagerly tucks in and moans with pleasure after the first few bites. “I take it you approve?”

“Hell yes,” Eggsy groans.

“Should I leave you two alone?” Harry asks, pleased by Eggsy’s response. He already loves the feeling of making the other man smile, making him feel good.

“Yes, Harry…instead of going home with you, I’ll be going home with this lovely bowl of pasta.” Eggsy actually wraps an arm around it. Harry shivers at the thought of Eggsy wanting to go home with him but manages to contain himself.

As Eggsy eats Harry finds himself focusing on his hands. They look strong yet soft, hands that could have easily grasped the handles of a pommel horse as well as the delicate instruments of surgery. He remembers the way they’d pressed against his throat during the exam, and he wonders if Eggsy would press harder…hard enough to leave a mark. Harry turns red and clears his throat. Eggsy gives him an odd look. “Something…went down wrong,” Harry says lamely.

“Just want to make sure you’re all right. Wouldn’t want to have to give you mouth-to-mouth,” Eggsy says with a sly grin.

“Oh, is that where we’re going then? Puns and innuendos of our work?” Harry asks, unable to keep from smiling back. “This should be fun.”

“Give me your best shot.” Eggsy leans back in his chair.

“That suit looks stunning on you,” Harry says honestly, and Eggsy’s cheek turn that very becoming shade of pink. “As if it was made for you. But it would look better on my bedroom floor.”

Eggsy laughs long and hard, green eyes sparkling with delight. He finally manages to get himself under control and leans in. “Mr. Hart, is that your way of asking me back to yours?”

The question is quiet, and Harry could pretend he hasn’t heard it. He studies Eggsy’s handsome face. The eyes are dark and a tongue comes out to lick the pink lips. “Well…yes.”

“Good.” Eggsy leans back. “I believe we’re ready for the check then, correct?”

 

Harry leads the way up from the parking space. “I’m in the middle here.”

“This is a nice neighborhood,” Eggsy observes. “Quiet.”

“Oh, it gets quite exciting around here. “Mrs. Walker and Mrs. Marshall at the corner are at war regarding the height of plants in the garden, and Mr. Ministon is constantly after Mr. Jones about the decibel at which his dog barks.” Harry unlocks the front door. “It is very much like a show on the telly.”

“Fascinating,” Eggsy says with a grin. “And who are you at war with?”

“Absolutely no one,” Harry tells him. He hangs up his keys and wipes his feet. “I assure you that I am quite accommodating. I don’t wish to rock the boat.”

“Accommodating?” Eggsy repeats, winking at him. “Take whatever you’re given, then?”

“For the most part.” Harry cannot help but swallow hard at the way Eggsy looks at him.

“Good to know.” Eggsy takes a few steps into the house. “Would you mind directing me to the loo?”

“Of course, down the hall, second door on the right. I’ll be in here…” Harry motions to the front parlor. “How about a drink?”

“Aces.” Eggsy wanders down the hall and Harry stumbles into the parlor, trying to get his wits about him. Every look, every innuendo, it’s all going right to his gut and swirling down towards his cock.

Harry knows he should probably ask, but he decides to just make the drinks anyway. When Eggsy finds him in the parlor he’s just finished pouring. “I do hope a martini is all right…I suppose it’s my specialty.”

“Haven’t had too many in my life…but I trust you.” Eggsy takes the glass and touches it to Harry’s. “To first dates.”

“To first dates,” Harry repeats, desperately hoping it’s not their last.

“I do have a question, though.” Eggsy sips at the drink. “Jesus that’s good.” Harry nods his thanks. “You have a pretty fancy house, lots of antiques, paintings that are worth more than my loans for medical school.” Harry shrugs. He’s probably not too far off.

“Inheritances, nothing more.”

“Good, because they seem a bit old for you.” Harry chokes on his drink. “My real question is this…” Eggsy drains his glass and puts it on the table. “Is there anything ELSE ya got stuffed around here? A cat…your great-aunt Mildred…an ex-wife? Because the dog in the loo…that’s some creepy serial killer shit right there, Harry.”

Harry takes a deep breath. Eggsy doesn’t look disgusted or frightened…more like amused and intrigued. “Well, I’ve never liked cats and have never had one in this house.” Harry goes to sit on the sofa with his martini, just so he can settle himself a bit. “My great-aunt…Eloise, not Mildred…was a charming woman who left me most of the artwork, so I hang that in her memory, not her stuffed corpse.” Eggsy lets out an actual giggle. “No ex-wives, as I’ve not done more than dance with a woman and give her a good night kiss after a date. As for being a serial killer? Yes. You’ve figured me out.” He exhales, an exaggerated sound. “I plan on making short work of you and burying you in the garden under the azaleas.”

Eggsy saunters over and shocks Harry by draping himself over Harry’s lap. His knees settle on either side of Harry’s legs, the fabric of the trousers pulling tight over his thighs. He slowly takes Harry’s martini and finishes it, his eyes never leaving Harry’s face. He then bends almost completely backwards to place the glass on the coffee table. “Now I know that ain’t true, Harry.” A bit of the accent creeps into his speech and Harry knows it’s on purpose. His hands start at Harry’s wrists and slowly slide up his arms. He squeezes Harry’s biceps. “You’re fit as fuck, but these aren’t the muscles of someone who digs graves for a living.”

“That…that would be your professional opinion?” Harry says, mouth suddenly dry.

“Yes.” Eggsy’s fingers link at the back of Harry’s neck. “I don’t normally do house calls, you see, but in your case I’ve made an exception.”

Eggsy’s eyes sparkle at the ridiculousness of his own comment and Harry can only grin in response. “Well, I appreciate you taking time from your busy schedule for me, especially when I’m no longer your patient.” His eyes never leave Eggsy’s as he undoes his own tie and unbuttons his shirt four buttons down. He takes Eggsy’s right hand and slides it in his shirt to rest over his heart. “I must admit, I’m feeling a bit weak…my heart is racing. Can you feel it?”

Eggsy’s hand presses down, fingers sliding to ever so gently brush over Harry’s left nipple. “Oh yes…that is quite concerning.” He leans in until his lips are mere millimeters from Harry’s. “You should probably lie down.”

“Thank heavens I have you to look after me.” Harry licks his lips, allowing his tongue to slide out a fraction more than necessary so it barely touches Eggsy’s own pink lips. “Will you? Look after me, I mean.”

“Oh, I plan on taking very VERY good care of you, Mr. Hart.” Eggsy shifts a bit on Harry’s lap.

“I know from experience that this sofa is not very comfortable to do more than sit on. If I’m going to lay down, it would be much better for my back to find somewhere else to do it. And I do believe I know just the place.” Harry thrusts up ever so slightly. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course.” Eggsy slides from his lap and stretches, the outline of his hard cock framed perfectly by his trousers.

“Thank you.” Harry stands and turns toward the stairs, discreetly adjusting himself along the way.

“Wait.” Harry winces and closes his eyes. Of course Eggsy’s changed his mind. Of course Harry is making a fool of himself. “Harry.” A soft hand takes his and pulls him back. “I don’t go upstairs on a first date…not without a kiss, at least.”

Harry looks down into the beautiful green eyes and smiles, enjoying the few centimeters of height he has over the confident younger man. “Of course. I do apologize.” He cradles Eggsy’s face in his hand and kisses him, thumbs trailing along the soft cheeks. Eggsy moans and stands on his toes to press his body against Harry’s. Harry stumbles back and lands against the wall of the foyer, pulling Eggsy with him. “Eggsy…”

“Harry…” Eggsy whispers. His hand fists in Harry’s hair as he pulls him down for another kiss. His kiss is just as confident as he is and Harry feels like he’s being pulled along for the ride. He doesn’t mind in the slightest. When Eggsy finally pulls away his pink lips are now red and kiss-swollen. “That was…yeah.” He runs a hand through his hair and lets out a shaky laugh. “That was…that was aces.” He takes Harry’s hand in his and steps aside. “Lead on.”

Harry slowly leads Eggsy up the stairs, loving the weight of Eggsy’s hand against his. He quickly does a mental inventory, hoping everything is in its place as he opens the door to his bedroom. “Here we are.” He allows Eggsy to enter first, closing the door as he steps in after him.

“Nice,” Eggsy says, looking around at the large room decorated in red and light brown. “Suits you.”

“And no stuffed dogs or garish paintings.” Harry suddenly feels awkward, shuffling from foot to foot as he stands by his bed. “Eggsy, I do feel I should be honest with you about something.” He busies himself with retrieving lube and a condom from the nightstand. He just hope the condom hasn’t expired; he does try to keep them up to date just in case.

Eggsy carefully toes off his shoes and lines them up under Harry’s bed. “All right.”

“This isn’t…I don’t…this isn’t what I normally do,” Harry finally manages to get out. “Not that I’ve had a date in, well, a decade…but even when I dated regularly, I never brought a man home on the first date. It’s just…with you…there’s something. And I understand if that sounds odd, or silly, but I wanted to tell you. I just…” Harry shrugs. “I felt you should know. So you could understand why I’m so foolish and nervous.”

“Well, contrary to what you might think, I don’t go using my job to find fit older blokes to shag on the first date.” Eggsy smiles to show he’s teasing. “I rarely date at all. I’m usually so exhausted from work and then dating is…it’s more work sometimes, isn’t it?” Harry nods in agreement. “But I saw you, and thought you were handsome, and then what happened happened, and here we are.”

“Here we are,” Harry repeats. He watches as Eggsy removes his jacket and tie and drapes them over Harry’s chair.

“At least I know you’re clean…I’ve seen the results of your bloodwork.” Eggsy winks and starts to unbutton his shirt.

“No. Allow me.” Harry walks over and very slowly starts to slide the buttons from their holes, revealing a strong muscular chest beneath the fabric. Eggsy hisses and closes his eyes, weaving a bit on his feet. Harry then picks up each hand, kisses the palm, and undoes the cufflinks. He smoothly slides the cufflinks into one of Eggsy’s trouser pockets, making sure to take his time bringing the hand back out.

“I thought you said you felt foolish and nervous,” Eggsy says, his voice shaking. “You seem fairly confident to me.”

“A pretty façade,” Harry tells him. He finally removes the shirt and hangs it over the chair. His eyes devour Eggsy as he walks back, taking in the flat stomach, the hard nipples, the flush of his cheeks. “Speaking of pretty…Christ, you’re beautiful.”

“Wouldn’t go that far, but don’t mind hearing it from you.” Eggsy gasps as Harry’s hands slide over his chest, briefly thumbing circles over his nipples before moving down to his belt. “What…”

“I believe between the two of us I have more experience in the handling of a nice suit.” Harry undoes the belt and slides it from the loops, tossing it in the direction of the chair. He kneels in front of Eggsy before undoing the button and zip, gently working the trousers down the slim hips and revealing a pair of black pants. He carefully removes the trousers and walks the short distance to the chair on his knees. When he comes back to Eggsy he looks up to see the green eyes blown dark. “Are you all right?”

“Watching you like that…on your knees…” Eggsy admits in a choked tone. Harry blushes. He helps Eggsy step out of his socks and folds them into his shoes under the bed.

He looks up at Eggsy, mouth watering at the thought of the hard cock currently pressing against the front of Eggsy’s pants. He distracts himself by slowly running his hands up and down the inside of Eggsy’s legs, from his ankles to the hem of his pants and back down again. Eggsy looks down at him curiously and Harry raises an eyebrow. “Just taking your inseam,” Harry sais and Eggsy laughs. He chokes on the laughter as Harry replaces his hands with his lips.

“Fuck…oh fuck, Harry…” Eggsy gasps, both hands resting on Harry’s head as Harry’s mouth moves up and under the bottom of the pants. “Please…”

“Please what, darling?” Harry murmurs, allowing his face to brush against the eager bulge as he moves to the other leg.

“Up…on the bed…and Christ you’re not even naked yet!” Eggsy sounds mortified. He hauls Harry to his feet and kisses him hard. He shoves Harry’s jacket from his body and flings it in the general direction of the chair.

“Eggsy, we have all night, I assure you,” Harry says breathlessly. “My suit…”

“I’m a doctor. If it’s ruined I can buy you a new one.” He practically chokes Harry in his haste to get the tie off, and buttons fly as he yanks at the front of Harry’s shirt.

“Indeed,” Harry says weakly, trying to ignore the fact that he’s suddenly even more turned on.

“Jesus, Harry,” Eggsy whispers as he removes the shirt and vest. “You are gorgeous.”

“Hardly,” Harry scoffs, wishing he could cover his chest with his arms.

“You are.” Suddenly Eggsy’s hands are slow and gentle, wandering over Harry’s chest and abdomen at an alarmingly slow pace.

“Eggsy,” Harry murmurs. He undoes his own belt and button but it’s Eggsy’s clever hands that take care of the zipper. Eggsy takes care of both the trousers and pants and on the way down he manages to remove Harry’s socks as well.

“Harry.” Eggsy looks up at him, eyes wide and sparkling. He kisses one hip bone and then the other.

“Wait…”

“Oh.” Eggsy stands up. “Do you prefer condoms for oral? I’m fine with that, I’m sorry…I should have asked.”

“No! I mean, if you want that, then yes, I’m fine, but…I just know if you’re going to do what I’m HOPING you’re going to do, I should probably lay down.”

“That is why we came up here, after all.” Eggsy releases Harry so he can lay down and removes his own pants before starting at the foot of the bed and slowly crawling up Harry’s body.

“Sweet Lord,” Harry murmurs, watching Eggsy slink up the bed like a jungle cat.

Eggsy kisses him for a long time, holding himself up over Harry’s body without touching him. Harry is soon unconsciously writhing beneath him, hips arching up. “Heart still racing?” Eggsy kisses his way down Harry’s chest to suck at his nipple.

“Yes…having trouble breathing as well,” Harry croaks.

“Poor man…I promise to take care of you.” Eggsy moves to the other nipple.

“Is this where you make a sarcastic remark about giving me an injection?”

Eggsy suddenly bursts out laughing and buries his face in Harry’s chest. His entire body shakes with laughter and he allows himself to rest against Harry. “I’m sorry…” Eggsy finally manages, actually wiping a tear from his eye. “Oh, that was bloody perfect. I wish I WOULD have thought to say something like that.” Eggsy leans his chin on Harry’s chest and smiles up at him.

“I’m sorry if I ruined the mood,” Harry says softly.

“You did nothing of the sort. If anything, you only made me want you more.” Eggsy starts kissing his way down again. “I find a sense of humor incredibly sexy.”

Harry is trying to think of another witty reply when Eggsy’s mouth slides around the head of his cock. Instead Harry can only arch his back and gasp for breath. It’s been so long since he’s had his prick in anyone’s mouth, and even longer since it’s been someone who knows what they’re doing. And Eggsy obviously knows what he’s doing. His lips and tongue are everywhere, the heat of his mouth enveloping Harry, taking him all the way in again and again. Harry’s hands pet through Eggsy’s hair, occasionally pulling. He apologizes but Eggsy shakes his head and simply continues wrecking Harry by way of his cock.

Harry finally pulls him away, groaning at how sinful Eggsy looks. His cheeks are red, his lips are swollen, and a bit of saliva and precome drapes from Harry’s prick to Eggsy’s bottom lip. “My darling boy…” Harry pants. “It has been quite a long time and you are quite talented. We are heading for the edge of a disappointing precipice if you continue.”

“One day you’re coming down my throat,” Eggsy says, and Harry is thrilled by the idea that this is not just a one time thing. He leans up and reaches for the condom and lube, giving Harry the perfect opportunity to bite at his throat. “Fuck,” Eggsy groans. The supplies drop to the bed by Harry’s head and Eggsy’s mouth is on his. He slides to the side a bit, allowing Harry to turn his body to cover him. They simply snog for a long time, hands and lips wandering. Harry gets his hand on Eggsy’s delicious cock, a perfect specimen a bit thicker than his own but not as long. A copious amount of precome drips from the head, and when Harry brings his thumb up to suck it clean Eggsy growls and pounces.

“What?” Harry asks innocently. “I was feeling dehydrated.”

“Oi, it just never ends with you, does it?” Eggsy bites his chest just above his heart and Harry knows there’s going to be a mark.

“If you were a good doctor, you would…”

“I AM a good doctor, and my diagnosis is that you are in need of a good fucking.” Eggsy slithers down the bed, lifts one of Harry’s legs and opens the lube almost all in one motion.

“Bloody hell!” Harry gasps as Eggsy’s finger starts to work inside. “I must warn you…it’s been a very long time.”

“If you’d prefer this another way…” Eggsy presses his cheek to Harry’s thigh.

“No…this is exactly the way I’d prefer it,” Harry replies. “Carry on.”

Eggsy chuckles and kisses his stomach. As he begins to methodically stretch Harry with his fingers his mouth is never still. He’s kissing Harry’s hip, his thigh, his prick, even his balls. By the time three fingers are in Harry feels as if he’s no longer one with his body. His body is floating on a low level of arousal and he practically whines when Eggsy pulls away. “I have you, love,” Eggsy whispers, getting up on his knees.

“I may not live through this,” Harry murmurs as Eggsy rolls on the condom and applies lube.

“It’s your lucky day. I happen to know CPR.” Eggsy leans in, kisses his nose, and arranges himself between Harry’s legs. “Just relax, Harry.” Eggsy kisses his way down Harry’s throat as he pushes inside.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry says, trying not to clench down. He winces at the intrusion but tries to focus on Eggsy’s face, his eyes, his mouth. He pulls Eggsy down for a kiss and they both groan once Eggsy’s all the way in. “You feel…that’s good.”

“You’re so fucking tight, Harry. Like a bloody virgin. Jesus…that’s perfect.” Eggsy draws as shuddering breath as he pulls out and goes back in again. Harry’s hands slide down Eggsy’s sweaty back to grasp at his arse. “Yeah, love, that’s it…show me what you want.”

“I think that’s obvious, don’t you?” Harry says with a strangled chuckle.

They don’t speak after that, other than urging each other to move faster, go deeper. Eggsy’s stomach is slick with sweat and it slides deliciously along Harry’s cock. But it’s not enough. It’s not enough friction, and Harry refuses to let go of Eggsy’s body long enough to touch himself. “Wait…wait…” Eggsy slowly pulls out and Harry bites back a whine. “On your hands and knees. Can you do that for me, love?”

His hands are strong on Harry’s waist, and as soon as Harry’s stable Eggsy moves back inside again. “Oh, fuck yes,” Harry growls as Eggsy goes deeper.

“Like that? Feel so good, Harry…could fuck you forever…so tight…so fucking perfect.” Eggsy leans forward and presses his lips to Harry’s spine.

“Yes…yes, Eggsy…” Harry rocks back to meet each thrust and his prick is soon rock hard once more.

“That’s it…show me what you want…give it to me…” Eggsy reaches around to take Harry’s cock in his hand, but he doesn’t stroke it. He allows Harry to set the motion on his own and soon Harry is fucking Eggsy’s hand just as hard as he’s getting fucked.

Eggsy twists his hips a bit and Harry whimpers. “There…right there…don’t stop…”

“Never, love…wouldn’t do that to you…” Eggsy leans forward to bite the back of Harry’s neck. Harry reaches back and fists his hand in Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy growls in his ear and suddenly Harry’s coming. The orgasm hits him like a train, shoving through his body and releasing hot and fast. His entire body trembles and he shouts Eggsy’s name. “That’s it…fuck, Harry…that’s hot…that’s so fucking gorgeous you’re going to…” Eggsy releases Harry’s cock and clutches his hips, yanking him back to meet each piercing thrust. Eggsy shoves in once more and comes with a whimpering cry, bending down and biting the middle of Harry’s back. “FUCK Harry…Jesus Christ…”

“Bloody hell,” Harry mumbles into the pillow beneath his head. Eggsy slowly withdraws and Harry collapses onto the bed. He feels Eggsy sit up. “Rubbish bin in the corner,” Harry says around the pillow, and Eggsy gets off the bed. Harry’s laying in a puddle of his own release and he honestly doesn’t care. He might never leave the bed again, since his bones are no longer part of his body.

Eggsy lays back down, brushing Harry’s hair from his face. “Are you all right?”

“Ask me in about fifteen minutes. I’m not sure I’m even speaking English right now.”

“Wow. Quite the compliment.” Eggsy smiles at him.

“Do you wish to do an examination, Doctor, to assure yourself of my good health?”

“Well, I can check off prostate and genital exam,” Eggsy says with a cheeky wink.

“You are absolutely ridiculous.” Harry closes his eyes and shakes his head. “Unbelievable.”

“You like it.”

“I most certainly do.” They stare at each other for a moment. “Well, I am absolutely disgusting, so I believe a shower is in order. Why don’t you go in and clean up, and I’ll change the bedding.” Harry orders his body to get up and off the bed.

“No. We’ll change the bed together and shower together.”

“You’ll…you’ll stay the night?” Harry asks hopefully.

Eggsy’s grin is blinding. “I hoped you’d ask.”

 

Harry wakes up at nine the next morning to find himself alone in bed. He knows he hadn’t fallen asleep that way; he’d drifted off with Eggsy’s head on his chest and a strong thigh draped over his legs. He gets up, pulls on a pair of pants and his dressing gown, and goes to the closet for his slippers. A weight lifts as he looks around the room; a familiar suit is still neatly draped over his chair.

He sniffs appreciatively as he goes down the stairs. Coffee and bacon. The breakfast of champions. Eggsy is standing at the stove in his pants, his socks and shoes, and one of Harry’s jumpers. Harry is thrilled at the sight of Eggsy in his clothing. Eggsy is singing quietly to himself, shimmying as he flips eggs and pokes at the bacon. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Eggsy says, giving him a sunny grin over his shoulder. “I hope you don’t mind I yanked this jumper out of your hamper. I didn’t want to take a chance on dirtying anything that was clean.”

“I appreciate your forethought.” Harry approaches him hesitantly. He hasn’t done very many ‘morning afters.’

“Hi.” Eggsy reaches for the belt of his gown and pulls him over for a kiss. “Pour the coffee, yeah? Almost done here.”

“You didn’t need to go to all this trouble.” Harry does as he’s told, setting the table as well.

“No trouble. Least I could do, you bought me dinner.” He plates up the food and puts it on the table. “Consider it date number two.”

“And I didn’t even have to leave the house.”

“You didn’t even have to put on clothes,” Eggsy corrects, sitting down. He peppers his eggs and looks at Harry. “Is it all right?”

“Yes. I just…I worried when you weren’t in bed. I thought…”

“Would never sneak out on you, Harry.” He reaches over to take Harry’s hand. “For a thousand reasons, most importantly that I wouldn’t want to. I want to crawl into that bed with you and never leave.”

Harry smiles down at his bacon. “Well…when might you be free for another date?”

“In about…” Eggsy glances at the clock on the microwave. “Twenty minutes?”

Harry snorts. “I’m serious.”

“We could…we could do brunch tomorrow,” Eggsy says almost shyly.

“I’d like that,” Harry says. His Sundays are usually so incredibly dull. “And we could come back here after, if you’d like. Netflix and chill, maybe?” Eggsy chokes on his toast and Harry grins over his coffee cup.

“Cheeky bastard.” Eggsy leans across the table and gives him a bacon-flavored kiss. “Netflix and chill…just what the doctor ordered.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [house call: netflix & chill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648868) by [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway)




End file.
